Mi Estado Fisico
by Mana Yood Sushai
Summary: Con su vida hecha un desastre, Fox busca una salida, o al menos algo que pueda hacerle la vida menos dificil.  Falox.
1. Mi Estado Fisico

_Escrito del Punto de Vista de Fox McCloud_

_

* * *

_

Dejo el taller mecánico y abandono ahí mi coche. Ya no me queda nada. Hay que tener coraje para hacer algo así, dejar lo único que uno tiene. Vendí la mayoría de mis muebles cuando me mudé al departamento, que es alquilado, y mi novia me dejó hace tres semanas por alguien mas.

Cuando llego al departamento abro la agenda buscando alguien a quien llamar para pasar la noche. Primero dudo, pero me dejo vencer por mi debilidad y decido finalmente llamarle a mi ex-novio y ex-mejor amigo. Seguramente está ocupado; no he hablado con el desde hace un tiempo.

Le llamo por el telefono, y le pregunto si está ocupado. Me dice que no. No nos vemos desde las peleas.

Quedamos en encontrarnos más tarde; le pido que me lleve los sesenta-y-cinco créditos que me debe desde hace tiempo. Mientras hablamos me acuerdo que en mi bolsillo está el recibo que simboliza mi coche. Lo saco y lo pongo en un portarretratos sobre la foto de mi ex-novia.

Yo me preparo la cena, como lo hago todos los días desde que Krystal me dejó: pescado al vapor con salsa de soja y arroz integral. No bebo ningún líquido. Leí que el líquido hace mal durante las comidas.

A pesar de todo siento que esta alimentación me enferma. Le falta sustancia, algo que cortar con un cuchillo y después morder. Me estoy dejando morir al no hacer trabajar mi estómago.

Y aun después de la cena, no estoy lleno; come había dicho, le falta sustancia. Despues de terminar, dejo los platos donde están, diciéndome a mi mismo que los lavaré cuando regrese.

Mi ex-mejor amigo (y ex-novio) se llama Falco. Nos encontramos en un video bar en el 4º Distrito. Eso es lo que él quiere y yo soy el que está solo. Lo primero que hace es darme los sesenta-y-cinco créditos.. Después me cuenta un poco sobre su nuevo trabajo y sobre las películas que vio en el cine. Pero no habla mucho, y no me animo a preguntarle si de acaso me extraña.

"¿Todavía andas con Krystal?" me pregunta Falco, sin voltearme a ver.

"No, ya no," le respondo, con un poco de vergüenza."Me dejó hace tres semanas."

"Oh. Que malo," el dice, pero yo dudo que lo sienta de verdad. Aunque, le entiendo. Después de todo, yo lo dejé a el por Krystal. Y ahora, miren en donde estoy.

En los monitores del video bar pasan videos de Unamuno y Los Famas, los dos grupos que más odio en el mundo, y como estoy a punto de vomitar, le digo a Falco que preferiría ir a un restaurante de comida rápida. Falco se sorprende.

"Se dice que te hiciste vegetariano," me dice a mi.

"No," le respondo, y no dice nada.

Al principio la idea no le gusta en lo más mínimo, pero se convence cuando el mesero le dice que lo único que sirven es pizza de mozzarella y anchoas. Falco odia las anchoas desde el verano en que nos fuimos juntos de campamento y escalamos un cerro. Habíamos llevado sólo latas de anchoas y tabletas de chocolate. Terminamos los dos vomitando. El ya no puede ver las anchoas; yo odio el chocolate.

"Yo no tengo mucha hambre ¿Tu?" me pregunta cuando salimos del bar.

"Si," le digo. "Pero, si tu no quieres-"

"No, no, esta bien. Si tu tienes hambre, vamos a comer," dice, y me voltea a ver, viéndome para saber a donde voy a querer ir.

"¿A dónde quieres ir tu?"

"A donde tu quieras," me responde.

Pienso por unos segundos, y me acuerdo de un restaurante cerca de mi nuevo departamento, un _diner._La comida es decente, y no es muy cara. Le digo a Falco, y sacude su cabeza aplomada.

"Esta bien," me dice, y empezamos a caminar.

Y mientras caminamos, me dan tantas ganas de tomar su mano.


	2. La Comida

Sentados en una mesa en el restaurante, espero a que llegue mi orden. Tengo tanta hambre; me pedí un emparedado de pollo, con papas y sopa al lado.

Al mismo tiempo, Falco esta sentado en frente de mi, y con su mano alza la taza de café hacia su pico, y toma.

El me pregunta un poco sobre mi trabajo, y yo le respondo, le respondo que me despidieron hace unas semanas, casi al mismo tiempo que Krystal me dejo.

"Lo siento," me dice, sus ojos azules viéndome con un poco de simpatía.

"Esta bien," le digo. "Buscare otro trabajo."

Me ve, dudoso, y otra vez toma de su café.

Por un rato, no decimos nada, y es un momento incomodo. Afuera, el cielo esta nublado, y me da la impresión de que va a empezar a llover.

"¿Estas con alguien?" le pregunto después de un rato, y todavía, la mesera no ha llegado con nuestra comida.

"No," me contesta, y tiene una expresión curiosa en su cara. "No," vuelve a repetir.

"Esta bien. Solo quería saber."

"No, no estoy con nadie," me dice otra vez, como si no me hubiera oído.

Y por alguna razón, el saber de que no tiene a alguien me hace sentir un poco feliz.

Despues de un rato llega nuestra comida; el emparedado y sopa para mi, y para Falco, un platillo de carne, que trae vegetales y quien sabe mas.

Voraz como estoy, empiezo a comer, y el sentimiento de la comida entrando a mi boca es placentero. Al menos esta comida si tiene sustancia.

Entre mordidas, veo a Falco, que esta comiendo su platillo con su tenedor. No parece tener mucha hambre, y después de unas mordidas mas, pone su tenedor en su plato, y para de comer.

Yo sigo comiendo, y después de un rato, el me habla.

"¿Quieres lo que queda de mi plato, Fox?" me pregunta.

Le digo que si; ya me he acabado mi sopa y papas, y me estoy devorando mi emparedado.

* * *

Cuando acabamos, y nos vamos del restaurante, los dos vamos a mi departamento. El dice que quiere conocerlo, y yo quiero algo de compañía.

"Ay…me duele el estomago un poco," yo digo.

Falco se ríe, y pone su mano aplomada en mi hombro.

"Es porque comiste mucho," el dice. "Te comiste unas papas, una sopa, ese emparedado, y todo lo que yo dejé. Con razón te duele."

Y mientras el dice eso, yo pienso. Casi parece como si nunca nos separamos. Y eso es bueno, supongo.

Estamos caminando, y como lo había pensado en el _diner,_ empieza a lloviznar. Gotitas de agua caen del cielo, y hay algunas personas que rápidamente buscan un lugar para meterse para no mojarse.

Pero Falco y yo seguimos caminando; después de todo, solo esta lloviznando.


	3. Todo Mas Que un Hombre

Cuando llegamos al departamento, los dos estábamos mojados. El segundo que entré, fui a prender la calefacción, mientras Falco entró, viendo a su alrededor.

Después de prender la calefacción, volví con Falco, y pasando la cocina, vi los platos y sartenes sucios en el fregadero, amontonados.

_Los limpio mañana, _pensé, y camine hacia el pasillo donde estaba Falco. Se quito el abrigo que tenia, que estaba todo mojado, y, después de buscar una percha sin hallar una, me vio y me pregunto:

"¿En donde quieres que ponga esto?"

"Aquí, dámelo," le dije, y extendí mi brazo.

Me dio su abrigo, y murmuró un 'gracias' que apenas pude oír, y me lleve su abrigo hacia mi cuarto, donde lo avente a mi cama.

Después de eso, regresé al pasillo principal, donde Falco todavía estaba. Tenia una camisa blanca, que parecia estar un poco humeda, y ya se habia quitado sus zapatos, que estaban remojados.

Estuvo viendo el alredeor del apartamento, y despues de un rato, me vio, y me pregunto:

"¿Apenas te mudaste aquí?"

"Si," le contesté. "Me mudé aquí hace como," y pensé por unos segundos, tratando de acordarme. "hace como unos cinco días, creo."

"Oh," dijo el halcón, volteando su cabeza hacia los lados para ver. "No esta mal."

"No," repetí yo también. "No esta nada mal."

El me volteo a ver, y empezó a caminar por la sala, que estaba vacía excepto por un sillón, y el holo-visor que estaba colgado en la pared. Falco camino hacia la ventana, donde paró para ver fuera de ella.

Afuera, el cielo estaba gris, pero un gris negro. La lloviznada había progresado a una lluvia fuerte, y el sonido de las gotas de agua pegando contra el vidrio era bastante fuerte. Abajo, en la calle, no se podía ver ya a nadie caminando, y el trafico en la calle había incrementado.

"Que feo clima," el dijo.

"Si, lo se."

Me volteo a ver otra vez, y caminó hacia el sofá, donde, yo creo, empezó a buscar por el control del holo-visor, volteando unas almohadas al revés. Después de unos segundos, halló el control remoto, y prendió el visor.

La pantalla se ilumino, y el se sentó en el sillón, y lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue un reportero, un lobo con pelaje gris plateado.

"_-aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde, se reportaron fuertes lluvias en el tercer distrito," _decía el reportero, su voz calmada y profesional, sus ojos grises penetrantes. _"-debido a la tormenta, la comisión Corneriana de Electricidad y Poder reporta que en el segundo distrito, ha-"_

Falco apretó un botón en el control, y cambió el canal.

Yo caminé hacia el sillón, y me senté enseguida de Falco.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" le pregunté.

"No, no gracias," me respondió, cambiando por los canales, hasta que le dejo en un canal en donde estaban enseñando una película de acción.

"Jajá, esta película me gusta," dijo Falco, los rincones de su pico levantándose en una sonrisa. "¿La has visto?"

"No ¿Esta buena?"

"Pues, a mi me gusto," me dijo, y me empezó a explicar la trama. Como la describió Falco, sonaba bastante interesante la historia.

Así fue, que nos quedamos viendo la película (Falco me dijo que se llamaba _The Face Burglar_), mientras afuera, llovía. Gracias a la calefacción, el apartamento estaba ya bastante cálido.

La película no estaba tan buena como el la había descrito, y mientras el la veía con bastante interés, yo me empecé a dormir, y mientras cerraba mis ojos, empezaba a fantasear con Falco; era una simple fantasía, solo era que el me abrazaría con esos grandes brazos aplomados suyos, y so alzaría la cabeza y le besaría en su cuello caliente y cubierto de plumas azules.


	4. Final del Juego

Sentí algo sacudiéndome, y me desperté, pero no abrí los ojos.

Hubo otra sacudida, esta un poco mas fuerte que la otra, y abrí mis ojos, cansado como estaba.

Lo primero que vi fue a Falco, sentado a un lado de mi, con su mano todavía en mi hombro, sacudiéndome ligeramente. Por lo que veía fuera de las ventanas, ya estaba oscuro, y la luz amarilla de la sala iluminaba el cuarto. Por lo que oía, todavía estaba lloviendo afuera.

En la pantalla del holo-visor ya había cambiado de la película que estábamos viendo a otra, que se veía aburrida.

"Creo que ya me voy, Fox," me dijo Falco, con su voz onda. "Ya es tarde, y mañana tengo trabajo."

Bostecé, y trate de pensar mas claro.

"¿Que horas son?"

"Las nueve."

Cuando dijo eso, me sentí triste. No quería que se fuera; quería algo de compañía, alguien con quien estar. No quería esta solo otra vez.

"Oh," dije yo, sentándome, un poco avergonzado que me había dormido. "Si, claro."

Me paré, y el también. Me sentía muy cansado, y un poco confuso.

"Mi abrigo," me dijo cuando estaba a la puerta, y yo me volteé y fui hacia mi recamara, que estaba toda oscura. Demasiado cansado como para prender la luz, camine hacia mi cama en la oscuridad, buscando su abrigo entre las sabanas de la cama.

Después de unos momentos batallando ahí, hallé el abrigo, y regresé.

El todavía estaba parado por la puerta, y cuando le entregue su abrigo, sonrió.

"Te ves un poco triste," me dijo.

"Pues," empecé a decir, con un poco de pena. "Un poco. Me gusta la compañía."

El siguió sonriendo, y sin decir nada, se empezó a poner el abrigo, que ya estaba seco, y un poco caliente.

"Fue bueno juntarse contigo otra vez, Fox," el dijo. "Hace mucho que no hablábamos. Me la pase bien; haber cuando nos volvemos a juntar, ¿no?"

"Si," le respondí, tratando de sonreír.

No quería que se fuera, y es mas, lo quería a mi lado. Lo amaba. No se si el todavía si, y no tenia el coraje para decírselo o preguntarle.

Y de repente me sentí mal. Mal por haber dejado a Falco, mal por haberlo dejado a el por Krystal. Supongo que me merecía todo lo que había pasado; en turno, Krystal me había dejado a mi, y ahora, Falco solo seria un amigo, y nada mas. Nada mas intimo que eso.

Y todo era mi culpa.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras Falco se ponía su abrigo, y estaba diciendo algo que no oí.

Nunca me había sentido tan mal. Yo quería que el me abrazara, que me besara, que me consolara.

"Falco," dije, sin pensar.

"¿Si?" pregunto el.

_Al infierno con esto,_ pensé, decidiendo que no tenia nada que perder, y todo que ganar.

Estreché mis manos, y abracé a Falco

Su cuerpo se sentía muy firme, y deslicé mis manos por su espalda, sintiendo sus hombros firmes. Enterré mi cara en su pecho, y, aun detrás de su camisa y abrigo, podía sentir el calor radiante de su cuerpo y oír el latido de su corazón.

El no se lo había esperado, y le tomo unos segundos para realizar lo que estaba pasando.


	5. El Cóndor Pasa

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando unos segundos mas tarde.

Abrió su pico, como para decir algo, y sus ojos enseñaban confusión.

"Fox, suéltame," logró decir después de un rato, su voz calmada, pero firme. Al mismo tiempo, puso sus manos en mis hombros, empujándome ligeramente.

Pero no lo solté. _Estas loco si crees que te voy a soltar, _pensé, agarrándolo con aun más fuerza.

"Ándale," volvió a decir. "Suéltame."

Sacudí mi cabeza, y cerré mis ojos, abrazándolo con mas fuerza mientras el renovaba sus esfuerzos para soltarse de mi.

"Falco," le empecé a decir, "lo siento-"

"No lo digas," dijo, sin dejarme decir lo que tenia que decir. "No," me dijo, y trato de soltarse otra vez, usando mas fuerza.

Mantuve mis brazos alrededor de el, tan difícil como era, con Falco moviéndose, tratando de irse

Le traté de besar el cuello, pero alejó su cabeza bruscamente, otra vez diciendo "Suéltame."

Eso fue el colmo. Sentí lagrimas formándose en mis ojos, y mis cachetes me dolían, se sentían hinchados. No quería llorar, no enfrente de Falco. Pero no podía detenerlo. Mi vista se volvía más y más borrosa, y mis piernas se sentían como si fueran hechas de agua.

_Perdón, Falco,_ pensé.

Todavía se estaba tratando de soltar; se estaba volviendo impaciente, y no me volteaba a ver en la cara o los ojos; estaba volteando hacia los lados, con una expresión enojada y molesta.

Lo vi, y en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Falco nunca me iba a querer otra vez. Toda la ilusión de que me iba a consolar o amar otra vez era nada más una fantasía, una fantasía que se ve nada más en la tele y en las películas y los libros.

Y se me salieron las lagrimas, Calientes, se deslizaron por mi cara, y podía saborear sal cuando una de las lagrimas llego a mi boca. Sin querer, di un suspiro, y empecé a temblar.

Fue aquí cuando Falco me volteo a ver, y paró de resistir.

Me vio con sus ojos de halcón, y volví a enterrar mi cara en su pecho.

No quería que me viera llorar; no quiero que me vea débil.

Pero no podía detener las lágrimas, ni podía controlar mi respiración. Me sentía tan débil y tan patético, que me estuviera viendo llorar.

Pero al menos ya había parado de resistir. Alcé la cara, y lo vi a los ojos.

"Te quiero," le dije, con una voz baja. "Te quiero, Falco."

Y no le dije nada más; después de todo, las palabras más exageradas son las palabras que esconden los más débiles sentimientos. Solo le dije la verdad, y nada más eso.

Hubo un silencio, y ni uno de nosotros dijo nada por lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo.

Afuera, seguía lloviendo. Estaba cansado de estar parado; las lágrimas, por la mayor parte, se habían secado en mi pelaje, dejándolo duro y enmarañado.

Finalmente, me respondió.

Abrió su pico, y me vio, sus ojos azules siempre tan penetrantes.

"Yo también, zorrito."

Y puso sus alas alrededor de mi, abrazándome.


	6. Segunda Sombra

Cuando me desperté, Falco ya se había ido.

Triste, me volteé para ver el lado de la cama en donde Falco había dormido. Estaba vacio, pero se podían ver arrugas y muescas en las sabanas donde el había estado acostado toda la noche.

Por lo que podía ver de la ventana, el clima no había mejorado. Todavía estaba nublado, y había gotitas de agua pegadas al vidrio de la ventana.

Me quede en la cama un rato mas, pensando sobre lo que había pasada la noche anterior, sonriendo, hasta que me decidí levantar.

_Bueno, _pensé, mientras me ponía una camisa y una pantalonera. _A lavar los platos._

Caminé hacia la cocina sobre el piso de madera fría, descalzo. Afuera, los edificios de la cuidad se podían ver, y hacia el horizonte, mas y mas nubes grises y negras, y pense que vi relámpagos entre las lejanas nube.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, prendí la luz, porque, aunque era la mañana, estaba nublado y muy oscuro.

Lo primero que vi fueron los platos y sartenes sucios en el labavo, y me volteé a la mesa.

En la mesa, había una servilleta con escritura negra, y recogiéndola, vi que era una nota de Falco.

Decía:

_Fox_

_Perdón que me tuve que ir tan temprano, pero tú sabes, tuve que ir de vuelta a mi apartamento para cambiarme, y luego otra vez irme al trabajo._

_Disfruté mucho la noche anterior, y estaba pensando si a la mejor nos volvemos a juntar hoy. _

_Se que no vas a decir no, así que, cuando salga del trabajo, como a las cinco, paso por tu casa._

_Si necesitas hablarme, envíame un texto, aquí esta mi celular: 714-340-0665_

La nota estaba escrita en pluma sobre la servilleta, y la leí varias veces, hasta que me había memorizado el contenido.

Y aun cuando ya me la había memorizado, la seguía leyendo, y me sentía feliz y excitado. No me podía esperar para las cinco, y le hubiera mandado un mensaje para decirle que si, pero no tengo teléfono celular: cancelé mi subscripción hace unas semanas, porque era un gasto innecesario.

Después de haber leído la nota hasta que ya no me ofrecía nada, la doble, y la metí en la bolsa de la pantalonera.

Me volteé, y vi los platos sucios, todavía en el fregadero.

Prendí el fregadero, esperando a que saliera agua caliente, y cuando salió, agregue jabón, y empecé a poner los trastes sucios en el agua hirviente.

Bostecé, y tenía hambre. Decidí que, como ya estaba lavando los trastes, no había punto en volver a cocinar y ensuciarlos otra vez, y que iría a comer fuera.

Mientras lavaba los platos, también pensaba en Falco, y cuando llegaría. Me daban ganas de llamarle, pero estaría ocupado; ¡cuanto quisiera tener un celular! Al menos para enviarle un mensaje.

Y sabia que iba ser un largo día, porque cuando uno espera algo con mucha ansiedad, hasta se siente como si el tiempo hubiera parado. Y así era exactamente como me sentía.

Suspiré, y seguí lavando.


	7. Quid Agis

Eran las cuatro y media, y yo estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo un programa en el holo-visor; era un programa sobre policías e investigadores, o al menos algo parecido.

No estaba poniendo mucha atención; la razón que había prendido el visor era para que hubiera ruido, para que el departamento no estuviera tan silencioso.

Ya mero eran las cinco, y seguía viendo hacia el reloj digital del visor.

Y cada vez que lo miraba, me frustraba más y más, porque los minutos y segundos pasaban tan lentamente, más de lo normal, o a si lo creía.

Afuera, el clima había empeorada, y estaba igual o peor que ayer. Estaba lloviendo, aunque, por como sonaba, parecía mas como agua-nieve o granizo.

Tenía la calefacción prendida, y ya había comido: pollo con vegetales y puré de papa junto con una sopa y rollos de pan. Había dejado un poco, en caso de que Falco quisiera comer. Ya había lavado los trastes, y en realidad, no había nada más que hacer después de eso.

Cuando empezaron a dar cortos en el visor, dieron un breve reportaje sobre las condiciones en la Cuidad.

Aparentemente, estaba tan mal el clima, que todos los vuelos, incluyendo los vuelos destinados para el espacio, estaban cancelados.

_Eso es malo,_ pensé, viendo las imágenes en el aeropuerto, donde miles de personas, algunas de otros planetas, estaban, esperando que le tormenta calmara para poder tomar vuelos a sus destinaciones.

_Yo solo espero que Falco pueda llegar sin problemas._

Después del reportaje, dieron un corto donde anunciaron una nueva consola, y luego, empezó otra vez el programa policiaco.

Esperé, aburrido.

Ya eran las cinco pasadas, y todavía no había llegado.

Me sentía decepcionado.

A la mejor no había podido venir, debido al clima, o tal vez nada mas ni quería venir.

Decidí que esperaría un rato, y luego le llamaría.

Cuando tocó alguien en la puerta, el principio, me asusté, y luego, sin querer, empecé a sonreír.

Me levanté del sillón, y caminé hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

Después de abrir, vi a Falco, con una sonrisa en su pico. Tenía puesto una gabardina, y las plumas de su cabeza y la tela de su gabardina estaban mojadas.

"Hola, zorrito," dijo, entrando.

_Zorrito_ es lo que me llama cuando estamos solos. Usualmente, nada mas me llama _Fox, _my nombre, o me llama por la traducción de mi nombre, _Zorro._

Lo abracé, y el presiono su pico contra mi frente, besándome.

"¿Como te fue?" le pregunté.

"Bien," respondió. "Igual que siempre ¿Y a ti?"

"Aburrido," le admití, y me volvió a besar.

Lo solté, y los dos entramos al departamento.

Se quitó su abrigo, y lo puso en el sillón, Tembló un poco, y viéndome, empezó a sonreír.

"Sabes, zorrito, tengo hambre ¿Quieres ir a comer?"

"Pues," le empecé a decir. "Ya hice de comer aquí-"

"Ah, pues así mejor, ¿no? Si, admito, he estado comiendo mucho afuera últimamente. Es malo para mí. No estaría mal comer comida casera."

No supe si había dicho eso nada más para no insultarme, y nunca lo supe. Es posible que a la mejor si se le antojaba lo que había cocinado. No se.

Pero me siguió a la cocina, y comió del pollo y de los vegetales y el pan, dejando el puré (decía que odiaba el puré). Después, nos quedamos en la mesa, hablando. Me sentía feliz mientras estaba allí; Falco era mío, todo mío.

Nos quedamos hablando los dos por bastante tiempo; hablando sobre los amigos, sobre la economía, sobre el clima, sobre rumores, sobre la política.

Fue cuando Falco volteo hacia el reloj digital en la estufa que vio que era bastante tarde. Nos paramos los dos, y salimos de la cocina.

"¿Te vas a quedar?" le pregunté.

"Si, si, Fox," me respondió, poniendo su mano en mi hombro, fingiendo molestia.

Cansados, llenos, caminamos lentamente hacia la recamara, su mano en mi hombro, el holo-visor todavía prendido. Al pasar por el sillón, recogí el control remoto y le apague al visor, y continuamos.

Al llegar a la recamara, encendí la luz.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro, y definitivamente se podían ver relámpagos en la distancia.

Antes de llegar a la cama, me agarró, y me besó, poniendo su pico contra mi hocico, su lengua invadiendo mi boca. Sentí una de sus manos acariciándome el cachete, y su otra mano agarrándome la espalda.

Me sentía excitado, en todos los aspectos de la palabra posibles.

Lo agarre yo también, poniendo mis brazos y manos alrededor de sus anchos hombros y cintura, tratando de empujarme hacia el lo mas cercano posible.

_Te quiero tanto, Falco,_ pensé, mientras Falco me empujaba hacia la cama, cayendo entre las sabanas. Se estaba subiendo arriba de mí, y todavía tenia su boca presionada contra la mía.

* * *

En la mañana, cuando Falco se había ido al trabajo, me acordé que hoy era el día que tenia a recoger el coche.

Fui a la sala, y saque el recibo del portarretratos.

Cuando lo saque, me encontré con el retrato detrás del recibo.

Ensenaba a Krystal y yo, en el parque. Yo tenía mis manos alrededor de ella, y ella estaba sonriendo. El cielo estaba claro, y había algunos ciclistas atrás de nosotros.

Los dos nos veíamos tan felices en el retrato; los dos estábamos sonriendo, yo con mis manos alrededor de su cintura, y ella presionando el lado de su cabeza contra mi cuello.

_Krystal..._

_Y tu, porque me dejastes?_

Saque la foto del portarretratos, y pase mis dedos sobre ella, sintiendo su textura, viendo la imagen hasta que se quedo plasmada en mi mente.

La tome en mi mano, y la rompí; la destrocé, hasta que solo quedaban algunos pedazos. Tomé todos los pedazos restantes, y los arrojé a la basura.


End file.
